A conventional card edge connector is provided on the upper surface of a circuit board and allows an electric card to be inserted therein, thereby electrically connecting the circuit board and the electric card. Taiwan Patent Publication No. 382836 (Application No. 86118731) published on Feb. 21, 2000 discloses an electrical connector having a metallic latch, which includes a dielectric casing and a latching element having a latch piece. The latch piece of the latching element can be locked to the upper surface of the electric card, thereby preventing an upward bound of the electric card. In this way, the electric card can be inserted on the dielectric casing stably.
Although the above card edge connector is provided with the latch piece for locking the electric card, the latch piece is a curved piece that is prone to loosening due to the vibrations of the electric card. Thus, the locking effect of the latch piece is insufficient to press and lock the electric card positively. As a result, the electric card is prone to loosening and bounding upwardly so that the electric card cannot be inserted onto the insulating body firmly. The proposed invention overcomes the above problems.